


Fight!

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The next time you get drunk with the guys you are not to include me in any of your bets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a 4 prompts given to me by londynon in this post. She supplied the first sentence of each ‘round’.

**Round One**

Janet’s head snapped back with the force of the blow; all she could think of was where the hell was Sam?

This was all Sam’s fault! If Sam had just kept her damn mouth shut!

Janet dodged the next blow and tried to retreat out of reach. She almost tripped over her feet. Her assailant advanced on Janet and she held her arms up, trying to protect her head. She took a blow to the stomach.

If this didn’t end soon she wasn’t going to make it.

Another blow to her head and she felt blood start to trickle from the corner of her eyebrow.

“Now, Doc, now! A right uppercut!” O’Neill’s voice bellowed.

Janet ducked under her opponent’s swing and landed her uppercut on Lt. Simms’ chin. The marine’s head snapped back and she staggered back a few steps.

The ref, Sgt. Jensen, stepped in and looked into the lieutenant’s eyes… and called the fight.

“That’s it! The winner of the flyweight division, by TKO, is Dr. Fraiser.” The sergeant held Janet’s gloved hand in the air.

Just then Janet saw a familiar blonde step into the gymnasium. Sam had finally showed up.

~~~

In the locker room Sam dabbed lightly at the cut on Janet’s brow. “I’m sorry I was late.” Sam grinned, “I can’t believe you won by a technical knockout.”

“I should knock you out for getting me into this. The next time you get drunk with the guys, you are _not_ to include me in any of your bets.”

Sam blushed and ducked her head. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be. Now, you need to get ready for your own fight.” Janet stood, grabbed her robe and headed to the door. “And you’d better win… or else you’re sleeping on the couch,” she tossed over her shoulder with a smirk.

~~~

**Round Two**

“Major Carter, you had better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” Janet yelled from the bedroom.

Major Carter? Damn, that was worse than when Janet called her by her full name.

Janet exited the bedroom and found Sam on the stool trying to change the light bulb. She glared at the blonde. “Get down,” she ordered.

“But I’ve almost got it.”

“I said _get down_ ,” the doctor growled.

Sam froze. That particular tone of voice was… the worst kind of trouble. Sam slowly swiveled her head to look at her lover. The crossed arms and tapping foot was bad enough, but the look in her eyes… “Um…”

Janet’s eyebrow over her black eye climbed into her hairline.

Silently, Sam eased herself off of the stool and hobbled back to the couch – where she’d spent the night. She settled and looked up at Janet, a small pout on her lips.

“Don’t give me that look, Major. This is all your own fault. It was you who got drunk and lost the bet. And it was you that let Major Kendall beat you in the ring.”

“I didn’t _let_ Kendall to beat me.”

“Well, you certainly didn’t protect yourself very well. You have two cracked ribs and a bad concussion. You completely dropped your guard.”

“I did not drop my guard!” Sam crossed her own arms and slunk down a little bit. “I was distracted,” she mumbled softly.

“What?”

“I was distracted.”

“You were distracted? By what?”

“You.”

“Me?” Janet was clearly more than a little surprised.

Seeing Janet’s surprise, Sam decided to press her point. “Yes, you. And why wouldn’t I be? I mean, you were still wearing your boxing shorts and that cutoff tank top.”

“I was wearing my robe, Sam.”

“But you didn’t tie it. It didn’t hide a damn thing. How the hell was I supposed to concentrate with you looking like that?”

Janet’s jaw dropped. “You’re saying this is my fault?” she asked incredulously.

Sam barely stopped herself from blurting out her first answer. She bit her lip and considered the events. It was her actions that had set everything in motion. Sam let out a slow sigh. “No. It was my fault.” She looked up at her lover and gave her a dimpled smile. “But I would do anything to see you in that outfit again.”

Janet only partially suppressed a cocky smirk. “That might be arranged.” She paused for a beat. “But only after you’re in fighting shape again.”

~~~

**Round Three**

Sam came through the front door to the unmistakable sound of retching. She automatically reached out for the light switch on the wall and flicked it… but nothing happened. She flipped the switch a couple more times just to verify what she already knew – the power was out.

“Are you sick?” she called out. She got no response, but she heard some more retching. “Where are you, sweetie?”

With the overcast sky blocking out all light from the moon it was darker than usual in the house. Sam bumped into the back of the couch, which wasn’t where it was supposed to be. Janet must have rearranged the furniture again. She carefully made her way to the hallway.

“Damn it!”

“Janet?” Sam rushed down the dark hallway. When she rounded the open doorway she came to a stop as a flashlight suddenly clicked on. “Are you alright, Janet?”

“I was fine until I found the remnants of the mouse your cat just hacked up with my bare foot.”

“Ew.”

Suddenly the electricity came back on, turning on all the lights. Sam’s eyes widened when she took in Janet’s outfit – boxing shorts and cutoff tank top. She smiled knowingly.

Janet sat down on the bed, grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand and wiped the bottom of her foot off. “Yuck.” She looked up and saw her lover’s expression.

“Forget it, flygirl; thanks to that fur ball I’m no longer in the mood.” Janet stood and walked to the bathroom, removing the shorts and tank top on the way.

Sam sighed and began to clean up Schrödinger’s mess as she heard the shower start.

~~~

**Round Four: TKO**

The unknown was what scared her, unlike her partner who reveled in it. So Janet knew that Sam would enjoy the game she’d set up for Sam. She changed clothes and waited. It was only a matter of time before Sam arrived.

~~~

Sam was disappointed when SG-1 had returned from their latest mission and she discovered Janet wasn’t on duty. Like the rest of her team, she preferred to have her physicals done by Janet rather than any of the other doctors.

As the blonde changed into her civvies, she decided that it was actually a good thing that Janet was off duty. She looked forward to going home and spending time with her lover.

When Sam arrived at home she was surprised to find the house empty… and a folded note on the hall table with her name on it. She dropped her keys on the table and picked up the note. It told her to change into her riding leathers and ride her bike to ‘their place’ in the mountains where they liked to have private picnics.

Sam pulled up and lowered the kickstand on her bike as she turned it off. She removed her helmet as she dismounted. She pushed past the bushes to the hidden clearing and… stopped. Janet wasn’t there. Sam stood with her hands on hips as she tried to figure what was going on. She turned around and spied a white piece of cloth tied to a tree branch.

She walked over and grabbed an end of the cloth. There was writing on it: Go to your house… and no speeding, Sam. The blonde smirked – she liked it when Janet was playful. She got back on her bike and rode to her house. As she pulled up, Sam could see there was a single light on inside – the light in her kitchen.

On her kitchen counter Sam found a key and a snow globe, but no Janet and no note.

What the heck?

She picked up the key and examined it. It appeared to be a door key, but it could go to anything. Sam then picked up the snow globe. She’d never seen it before, but there was something about it that seemed kind of familiar. There was a castle within, but not anything like Cinderella’s castle at Disney World, or any other fantasy castle.

Janet had said something about castles one time… No, something about _a_ castle.

Sam grinned as she remembered a conversation they’d had at the lake during one of their rare work- and child-free weekends. The key had to be to the cabin they’d rented that weekend.

~~~

The blonde made good time to the lake. The only cabin with any lights on was number eight – the one they’d rented before. She smiled with satisfaction as she inserted the key and the lock turned.

“It’s about time you got here.”

Sam grinned as she took in the sight of Janet lounging on the couch and sipping some wine, clad in a silk robe. “I have to admit it took me a couple of minutes to figure out the snow globe,” she replied as she unzipped her leather jacket.

“No, leave it on,” Janet said when Sam started to remove her jacket. “And come over here.”

Sam sauntered over to the couch and sat down. Janet quickly moved to straddle her lover’s lap and kissed her deeply, causing both of them to moan. Sam was panting for air when their kiss finally broke. Before Sam could gather her thoughts Janet abandoned her lap and strolled to the bed, a little extra swing in her hips. At the foot of the bed she turned and pinned Sam with a smoldering look.

“So are you going to just sit there on the couch, or are you going to join me?”

As Sam stood and started across the room Janet untied and slipped off her robe. Sam took in Janet’s boxing shorts (which seemed to be much snugger and shorter than before) and cutoff tank top. She was so taken by the sight that she actually tripped over her own feet, landing on her hands and knees.

Sam looked up to see Janet trying, and failing, to stifle a snicker. She laughed softly at herself. “I told you – you’re a knockout in that outfit.”

“Well, I never meant for you to literally be knocked out.”

The blonde stood and smiled as she slipped her arms around Janet’s waist. “Don’t worry, it was just a TKO.” They fell, kissing and laughing, onto the bed together.

FIN


End file.
